Siestas Asgardianas
by robopol
Summary: Resulta que todo el mundo se queda dormido encima de Thor.


yo tengo una obsesión con thor. no se nota, ¿a que no? :)

* * *

Lo mismo Steve está algo confuso. O sea, ya estaba confuso de antes, de cuando se despertó setenta años después de lo debido. Sigue confuso en muchas otras situaciones como cuando hay que utilizar un teléfono móvil, o hay que enviar un informe por email, o simplemente cuando por necesidad se pone a hablar con Jarvis.

Sin embargo, cualquiera pensaría que con el trabajo que tiene, Steve estaría curado del espanto. Y de la sorpresa. Y de la ridiculez.

No obstante, al parecer las cosas no funcionan así. En plan, _para nada_. Es por eso que cuando Steve se encuentra por cuarta vez con Clint dormido encima de Thor se pregunta si aquí no está pasando algo.

—Sé que las modas han cambiado mucho —empieza, dirigiéndose a nadie en general—, pero esto es nuevo.

Una bolsa de patatas fritas se aparece bajo su nariz y Steve alza las cejas.

—Tranquilo, Cap —dice Natasha, tragando una patata—, no te escandalices.

Agita entonces la bolsa de patatas frente a la cara de Steve, esperando a que coja una. Sólo por darle el capricho, él obedece y los dos miran detenidamente hacia el sofá, donde Clint tiene la cara hundida en el muslo de Thor. El Dios del Trueno está demasiado ocupado con una revista del National Geographic (ha descubierto que el norte de Europa se parece mucho a Asgard y no deja de decir lo mucho que amaría visitar "aquellos lares").

—Mi conclusión hasta ahora es que se trata de Thor —masculla Natasha—. Quizá alguna hormona asgardiana.

Steve la mira preocupado.

—¿Tú crees que Thor y Clint...?

Natasha mete la mano en la bolsa de las patatas fritas y coge un puñado. Tiene la mirada clavada en la escena del salón y Steve está seguro de que es capaz de poner a un equipo técnico de SHIELD a investigar a fondo.

—No que yo sepa —admite—. Pero a saber.

Steve asiente, considerando que lo mismo es eso y Thor emite _hormonas_.

**###**

Cuando el que se queda dormido encima de Thor es Bruce, Steve empieza a sospechar. Es otra tarde cualquiera en el salón de la Mansión Stark. Thor tiene entre manos un libro de cuentos e historias que Tony le regaló _porque si no, no te enteras de las preguntas del Trivial y así no se puede jugar_y Bruce está echado sobre su regazo, con un gesto de absoluta extenuación.

Steve está seguro de que ha vuelto a tener uno de _sus momentos_ cuando se queda horas y horas sin dormir, buscando en el laboratorio una solución para el monstruo que lleva dentro, odiándose un poco a sí mismo y teniendo malos pensamientos. Steve va a tener que hablar con Bruce respecto a estos _episodios_. Y probablemente necesitará la ayuda de Natasha.

Y hablando de Natasha.

—Oh.

Steve hace un gesto con la mano para que baje la voz.

—Me los he encontrado así —susurra.

Natasha tiene un kit de limpieza de armas bajo el brazo y el ceño fruncido en una expresión confusa. Steve no la culpa para nada.

Se quedan como tarados mirando a Thor leer y a Bruce dormir hasta que Tony da con ellos.

—¿Qué estáis...? —Se queda en silencio cuando ve la escena y se baja las gafas de sol para ver mejor—. Vaya. ¿Otro más?

Es muy posible que Steve le haya hablado a Tony sobre la _teoría de las hormonas_de Natasha. Desde entonces, Tony quiere meter a Thor en su laboratorio y hacerle todo tipo de pruebas. Steve se lo tiene prohibido. Y a Jarvis también.

—Averiguaré cómo lo hace, cueste lo que cueste —susurra conspirativa Natasha.

Ahí es cuando llega Clint.

Y gruñe.

—Mierda. _Mierda_. —Se gira hacia sus tres compañeros y... hace una especie de puchero—. ¿Cuánto lleva Banner ahí dormido?

Steve mira a Tony. Tony mira a Natasha. Natasha mira a Steve. Tony se quita las gafas y alza una ceja.

—No lo sabemos exactamente.

Clint parece estar a punto de sacar las flechas y empezar a matarlos a todos de la forma más dolorosa posible.

—Me ha quitado mi _sitio_—se enfurruña.

Tony se gira hacia Steve y ahoga una risa contra su hombro.

—Tu sitio —repite Natasha.

Tres pares de ojos incrédulos miran a Clint y éste, resignado, explica:

—No hay mejor sitio para echarse una siesta que encima de Thor.

Esta vez Tony estalla en carcajadas y Steve tiene que darle un golpe para que se calle. Natasha tiene una expresión que podría describirse como _colega, qué mierda estás vomitando por esa boca_y Clint se cruza de brazos, ni avergonzado ni sorprendido.

En ese momento Bruce deja escapar una especie de gruñido, como si tuviese una pesadilla. Thor deja de leer su libro, mira hacia abajo y con una de sus enormes manos le acaricia el cabello a Bruce, como si se tratase de un cachorrito. Bruce se calma entonces y vuelve a su pacífico sueño.

El silencio es sepulcral...

...hasta que Tony abre la boca.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿es _magia_? Tiene que ser _magia_ —Parece un niño de diez años con un nuevo juguete y eso nunca es bueno—. Tengo que _probarlo_. Jarvis, quiero que...

—No —dicen Clint y Steve al mismo tiempo.

Todos miran a Clint de nuevo.

—Atrévete a quitarme mi sitio y conocerás lo que es el dolor, Stark.

Y con eso se marcha.

Steve no sabe qué acaba de ocurrir.

**###**

Se despierta en mitad de la noche con una sed terrible y sale a tientas hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua. La luz del salón está encendida y Steve no puede no asomarse.

De verdad, esto no puede ser cierto.

Thor está por la mitad del libro y tiene una sonrisa de divertimento por lo que sea que esté leyendo. Está en una posición por la que Mamá Rogers rechistaría, medio hundido en el sofá y con las piernas sobre la mesita del café. Lleva un _pijama_que alguien (probablemente Clint, porque Clint es el de las malas ideas) le ha dejado a petición popular para no verlo desnudo por la mansión. Al parecer Thor no siempre lleva su armadura; en ocasiones viste ropa humana, otras veces trae ropas desde Asgard de las telas más extrañas y maravillosas que se hayan visto. ¿Pero para dormir? Para dormir Thor va tan desnudo como el día que vino al mundo.

O a Asgard, si nos ponemos quisquillosos.

Sin embargo, lo que tiene a Steve poniendo los ojos en blanco es Tony.

Porque claramente Tony tiene que pasarse las amenazas por donde le quepan y ahí está, con la cabeza encima del pecho de Thor y roncando ligeramente.

Steve se pasa una mano por los ojos. El salón está lleno de papeles, dibujos y piezas para lo que Steve cree que es un nuevo modelo de Iron Man. También hay como cinco tazas de café diferentes (todas probablemente de Tony) esparcidas por el suelo.

Normalmente, Tony trabaja en su taller, no en el salón donde lo deja todo perdido. Steve no sabe si es por aburrimiento o por soledad que Tony se haya quedado allí con Thor. (Aunque es muy posible que Tony lo haya hecho para tocarle las narices a Clint. O porque _Thor es el único aquí que es un buen colega, es el único que no me juzga, no como vosotros, cabrones_).

Steve suspira, niega con la cabeza y va a por su vaso de agua.

Está por la mitad del pasillo cuando oye a Tony hablar en sueños, algo así como _Rhodey, te tengo dicho que no me toques las armaduras_.

**###**

—Esto ya es demasiado —dice Natasha.

Se levanta de su sitio y sale hacia la piscina. Steve la sigue, algo preocupado, hasta que ve que ella se planta frente a Thor y pone los brazos en jarras. El Dios del Trueno alza la mirada de su libro (ya casi lo está acabando y nadie se esperaba que Thor se interesase por la lectura) y le dedica una enorme sonrisa.

—Lady Natasha —saluda.

Ella mira a Thor de arriba abajo, inspecciona la tumbona sobre la que está echado y suelta un enigmático _ajá_. Acto seguido, acerca otra tumbona y se echa en diagonal, apoyándose sobre Thor.

El pobre parpadea sin entender.

Steve cree que es el momento de salir al rescate.

—Natasha —dice—, ¿qué haces?

Ella mira a Steve con veneno en los ojos.

—Quiero averiguar por qué todo el mundo se queda dormido encima de Thor.

El aludido frunce el ceño.

—Quizá por el cansancio que os produce la batalla —responde con total honestidad.

Eso suaviza la mirada de Natasha. Los Vengadores no saben hasta qué punto la sinceridad de Thor es en realidad un arma de destrucción masiva disfrazada.

—Qué suave —gruñe Natasha contra el jubón asgardiano que Thor lleva puesto. Steve se lo ha visto otras veces y sabe que Natasha tiene cierta debilidad por la tela. Tal es así que Thor acabó trayéndole un vestido hecho de aquel material. Luego resultó ser un buen repelente de balas y Natasha invitó a Thor a helados durante una semana entera.

Steve alza los brazos en resignación y vuelve a la casa.

Media hora después, se asoma por las puertas corredizas que dan a la piscina y se encuentra a Natasha completamente dormida encima de Thor.

—Mejor amiga, mis huevos —gruñe Clint a su lado.

Y desaparece indignado una vez más.

**###**

Irónicamente, Steve tiene problemas para dormir. Todo es a causa de los recuerdos, en especial de los recuerdos que _no tiene_y de lo asustado que está de este mundo real donde las cosas son tan diferentes. No es algo que vaya diciendo por ahí, mucho menos ahora que se ha convertido de nuevo en Capitán América, en el Líder y el Patriota y la Última Esperanza. Le abruma pensar que ya no es sólo un soldado, que ya no es un mono de feria.

Ahora es mucho más y no puede dejar que esas inseguridades salgan a la luz. No puede permitirse ese lujo.

Así que a veces no duerme. No duerme porque abre el cajón de _Cosas que Nadie Debería Ver_y se pone a analizarlas.

—Rogers —llama una voz a sus espaldas y Steve ve a Thor aterrizando en el tejado junto a él.

Las estrellas se ven bien desde aquí, no como en el centro de Nueva York donde las luces dejan todo lo demás a oscuras.

—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —sonríe Steve.

Thor se sienta a su lado, dejando a Mjölnir cerca.

—En noches como éstas pienso en Asgard —dice—. Nuestras estrellas son diferentes, sí. Pero su luz puede alumbrar las galerías de nuestros palacios.

Steve mira hacia el cielo.

—Apuesto a que echas de menos Asgard.

Thor lo evalúa con la mirada y Steve se recuerda que es un semidiós, que es inmortal y más viejo que el tiempo.

—Es mi hogar, por lo que sí. Añoro los corredores y las columnas. Añoro a mi gente y a mi familia. Incluso añoro los monstruos que nos enseñan a cazar.

Steve tamborilea los dedos contra sus muslos.

—Sé qué es echar de menos esas cosas.

Thor sonríe entonces.

—Sin embargo, aquí en Midgard, donde tenéis extrañas costumbres y extrañas bestias —sigue—, he encontrado grandes guerreros y grandes amigos.

Le pone a Steve una mano en el hombro y luego le da una palmada.

—Eres un buen amigo, Thor —contesta Steve.

El Dios del Trueno le regala su mejor sonrisa bobalicona, esa que se guarda para momentos de moral baja (o para cuando los Vengadores se apiadan de él y lo llevan de paseo por Nueva York).

—Deberías dormir —dice entonces Thor. Steve quiere decirle que no puede, que cuando cierra los ojos no ve más que explosiones y gente que ya no está, pero al parecer a un Dios de Asgard es imposible negarle nada, así que cuando Thor le pasa un brazo por los hombros y lo atrae, Steve se deja llevar—. ¿He narrado alguna vez la gran búsqueda que mi padre me encomendó cuando no era más que un muchacho?

Steve no está muy seguro de querer oírla, pero el hombro de Thor está a la altura perfecta para la cabeza de Steve y su ropa es mullida y está calentita y...

—Mi hermano Balder, magnífico guerrero donde los haya, la grandiosa Lady Sif y yo estábamos descubriendo la Sala de Trofeos de mi Padre cuando...

La voz de Thor es un arrullo continuo y a Steve se le cierran los ojos. Distingue cosas como "arañas gigantes" y "dragones que osaban hablar" y "portales de arena que cedían ante nuestras emociones," pero después de "lagos milenarios que se habían secado por arte de magia" su mente deja de pensar y se sumerge en un profundo sueño.

No ve estallidos, ni oye gritos. Sueña con enormes palacios dorados, estrellas brillantes y bestias con las que nunca hubiese imaginado.

* * *

**pol dice:** esto es ridículo xD


End file.
